memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vorta
telekinesis I'm not that sure Eris had such supernatural powers. I've just watched the episode again. Since all that was a trick, her "telekinesis blast" may be an holographic creation after all. --Rami :I agree that this isn't really a Vorta attribute but a continuity error, as they had some problems when developing the nature and abilities of the Vorta and I think that was one of them. But I'm not sure how we'd include that without getting too "speculative". --Broik 23:35, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I would not call telekinesis a "supernatural" ability. See for instance. Alex 13:00, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Eris is the only Vorta that doesn't have Jem'Hadar protecting her every step. The Vorta are rather helpless creatures without their well-armed Jem'Hadar. I always assumed because of this the Founders genetically "enhanced" Eris with telekinesis. (It's in their power to do so.) As an intelligence agent for the Dominion without Jem'Hadar, she has nothing to protect her (or any excuse to "befriend" to Sisko or Quark and escape their makeshift prison), so she was given that particular power simply for this reason (or because all unprotected intelligence Vorta agents are given this). --Ambassador Weyoun 20:32, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Origin Mythology So, when Weyon tells Odo about where Vorta came from, I can't help but ponder how the beginnign of the story he tells is similar to Human evolution -- ape-like creatures living in the forrest eating nuts and berries. However with a hint of irony and unlike the Vorta, humans did not need The Founders to flourish across the galaxy. Indeed, the whole story is probably some spurious and super-patriotic nonsense but is able to motivate Vorta anyways. This view would be somewhat human-centric but it is an angle I wonder about, if others have thought the same thing... :To me, it's poking fun at the Intelligent Design idea. Indiana Congressman Mark Souder even made the case for this comparison when he talked up his appearance in Expelled. In discussing humanity's origins, he said, "...how that occurred — whether you believe in the young earth theory, gradual evolution, or whatever — is disputed. Those become religious. But whether there was a fundamental designer who developed a complex DNA molecular structure is critical." Tfleming 19:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Has it occurred to anyone that the “family of vorta ” were acting suspiciously charatable towards a nasty race? In other words, they acted suspiciously like Starfleet officers. The thought occurred to me after the launch of the Ships of the line calander that the vorta might be decended from the crew of the USS colmbia. That’s been disproven, but they could come from another ship… ( 16:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC)) ::I think it would have been insanely easy for our DS9 characters to figure it out if the Vorta had Alpha quadrant ancestry, especially from a known Federation species. Remember how all it took was two seconds and a tricorder to figure out the truth about the Son'a? As for "nasty," the description of the encounter between the Founders and the early Vorta was not that of a "nasty" encounter. This was probably before the formation of the Dominion, when the Founders are simply on the run from oppressive solid races persecuting them. As a further nail in the coffin, the Vorta's story has them existing as ape-like creatures living in hollowed out trees, not survivors of a crashed ship from a warp-capable society. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Speculation :*''This might be due to the need of Vorta to act as ambassadors for the Dominion among sexually reproducing species. It is not known whether the Vorta are sterile, but no Vorta has ever mentioned family, shown interest in sex, no female Vorta has been pregnant, and no Vorta children have been seen in the entire run of . However, given the long length of time that the Vorta have been working with the founders as implied in the episode and given the fact that Weyoun was only on his fourth clone by the time the Federation and the Dominion met, it is suggests that new and probably unique Vorta were being born. This is confirmed in "Treachery, Faith and The Great River", when Weyoun 6 explains to Odo that the Vorta have being in service to the founders since a FAMILY of Vorta rescued a changeling.'' This might be - anyway, speculation. Vorta could live incredibly long lives if they're not killed. Who knows? — Morder 15:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Vorta Cloning - Replicative Fading ? Was it ever mentioned in any episode featuring the Vorta that their cloning technology/ technique had something similar to the replicative fading suffered by the Mariposans ? 14:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :No. -- sulfur (talk) 14:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC)